


tape deck

by ganymede_elegy



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, but like barely, road trip au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymede_elegy/pseuds/ganymede_elegy
Summary: She had been appalled,appalled, when he had handed her a literal iPod when she asked if she could pick the music. Who still uses aniPod. He has... ok, well, Jon has a pretty basic phone and she's sure he'd still be using a flip phone if they still sold them (Robb had pushed Jon into a pool last summer with his phone in his pocket, which had led to the smartphone upgrade and a very disgruntled Jon).So Jon hands her aniPod; and tells her to pick the music and she can't tell if she's disgusted or infuriated by his music selection – or lack thereof.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955872
Comments: 44
Kudos: 134
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	tape deck

**Author's Note:**

> for the jonsa new year tumblr event, prompt: songs

“Jon.”

He makes a humming noise but doesn't take his eyes off the road. Unacceptable.

“ _Jon_.”

“What?” he sighs, his eyes darting to her, then back to the road.

“You have, like... twelve songs on here.”

She had been appalled, _appalled_ , when he had handed her a literal iPod when she asked if she could pick the music. Who still uses an _iPod_? He has... ok, well, Jon has a pretty basic phone and she's sure he'd still be using a flip phone if they still sold them (Robb had pushed Jon into a pool last summer with his phone in his pocket, which had led to the smartphone upgrade and a very disgruntled Jon).

So Jon hands her an _iPod_ and tells her to pick the music and she can't tell if she's disgusted or infuriated by his music selection – or lack thereof.

“There's more than twelve songs,” he says, unfazed. Like his music selection isn't borderline criminal.

“Ok, you have twelve _albums_ and half of them are Journey!”

“Journey's a great band.”

She feels herself becoming more enraged by the minute. The rest of his iPod is filled with what can only be described as The Best of 80s Mullet Rock.

She can't even plug in her own phone – his car has a _tape deck_ and he uses that to connect to the _iPod_ with some complicated cord system that went extinct fifteen years ago.

“We can turn on the radio,” he shrugs. “But I recommend _Escape_ , it's definitely their best album.”

She fumes in the passenger seat and, just out of spite, turns on neither the radio nor _Escape_. Instead she puts on Foreigner (though honestly, she can't really tell Journey and Foreigner apart) and Jon continues driving like nothing's wrong.

Everything about Jon should be a hard no for her, from his base model phone to his tape deck to his iPod to the tube TV in his apartment that he barely turns on to this car that he's had since high school and keeps repairing instead of getting a new one. His flannel shirts and his work boots that he wears like regular shoes and his hair that he's too lazy to cut so he just puts it up in a bun and just... _everything_.

Jon is the walking, talking antithesis to the golden Prince Charming she used to dream about as a kid and she _loves_ him.

“Pull over.”

Jon gives her a frown but follows her direction without question, pulling onto the side of the highway.

“Everything ok? We're gonna be late if-”

She doesn't let him finish, she leans over the center console and grabs his dumb face in her hands and kisses him as hard as she can as Foreigner wails in the background.

“What was that for?” he asks when she's done and back in her own seat.

“You're just so-” she gestures at the iPod, the tape deck, him, “- _you_.”

It's too early to tell him that she loves him, even if she's known him all her life - the _dating_ part is new.

“Is that a good thing?” he doesn't sound offended, just genuinely confused by her outburst.

Yes, it's a good thing, but it also completely rattles her. She's used to being in control in relationships, every move planned and proper according to what she _thought_ love was supposed to be, and then _he_ comes along with his slow smile and his kind eyes and he completely dismantles all of it. She's in a freefall and she's never felt safer in her whole life.

She huffs out a breath and sits back with a pout and he _laughs_ and pulls the car back onto the road because he sees right through her.

They drive in silence and after a few minutes, she reaches out and takes his hand and he shoots her another smile without taking his eyes off the road and she picks up his iPod and puts on _Escape_ because it's his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr [here](cellsshapedlikestars.tumblr.com)
> 
> (don't @ me about Journey, I just decided to turn Jon into Ryan Atwood for some reason)


End file.
